Heroes
as Brad Bonner * Larry Crawford as Don ClearwaterDrummer who auditions for Brad Bonner * Jerry McCarty as James * Randy Thompson as Peter * Robert Wright as Judas * Mickey JonesAlso appeared as Tiny in "Fish Story" (5-18) as Tooley * Harry Pringle as Drummer #1 * Ray Thunderchild as Drummer #2 * Kathleen Clarke, Demene Hall, and Giovanna Westwood as Backup Singers |writer = Jeffrey Vlaming |director = Chuck Braverman |previous = Nothing's Perfect |next = Blowing Bubbles }} Summary plays Brad Bonner, a rock star lost in Cicely, who stays long enough to play a gig with Native American drummers and be the subject of a film by Ed. Chris, meanwhile, contemplates the proper burial for a friend. Plot Chris’ longtime friend and mentor Tooley has his dead body sent to Chris. Faced with the dilemma of choosing the proper burial ritual for this great man, Chris contemplates everything from Egyptian mummifying to a traditional church service. After being reminded by Joel that time is of the essence in this situation, Chris finally decides upon worthy of his wise friend and personal . rock star, Brad Bonner (guest star Adam Ant), arrives in Cicely, Alaska instead of , his original destination, much to the delight of Shelly, one of his biggest fans. He quickly begins to enjoy the quiet and culture of Indian music. He enlists Ed to videotape his Alaskan adventures as he orchestrates a large which will blend the sound of two cultures. Unfortunately, in true Cicely style, things do not go as planned. Quotes Chris (preparing to fling Tooley): Ten centuries back, a fallen warrior was let go, released to his second death, adrift a burning boat, solo, his helmet and his shield across his strapping barrel chest. Tooley wasn't Scandinavian exactly, but he did embody the spirit and physique of the mighty Norseman. True, we don't have a boat to set aflame, but we have The Fling, which describes as a brief time of wild pleasures. In just a handful of seconds, Tooley's going to experience things we can only imagine. He's going to soar like an , plunge like a into the crystal waters and start on a fling of his own to places that we can only ponder in the daylight and experience in our dreams. Music * "If You Take Me Back" by On More Music from Northern Exposure Soundtrack. Brad comes into The Brick. (The list in the Northern Exposure book incorrectly lists this song playing while Maggie and Chris were talking about Tooley. No music is playing while they talk.) * "Don't Be Cruel" by Brad walks into Ruth-Anne's store * "Mondo Rondo" by Serpent CathedralChris plays Brad Bonner's latest single * "Good Work" by Maurice and Holling talk in bar * "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" by Chris talks to Tooley's dead body * "Baby, I Need Your Loving" by ? (sounds like )Shelly and Holling argue about her crush on Brad * Piano HymnPlayed by Marilyn for Tooley's attempted church service * Guitar solo (sounds like ?)Ed and Brad talk about the gig cancellation * "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Dead Tooley sings at The Last Supper Club * "Big Big Man" by Shelly says Goodbye to Brad * "A Whiter Shade of Pale" by Replaced on the DVD with another song because it is in legal limbo over ownership. Tooley is flung into the lake. Trivia * Brian Grady O'Toole is Tooley's real name. * Brad Bonner is the lead guitarist of "Serpent Cathedral". * Tooley turned Chris on to . They spent a year at a halfway house in . * Brad Bonner buys Ed's footage for a "Brad Bonner: Global" concert gig. * The trebuchet is the same one from "Burning Down the House" (3-14). * Shelly's earrings: Gold music notes (Shelly meets Brad at Ruth-Anne's store), blue vinyl records (Shelly irons Brad's hankie, explains her crush to Holling), tropical birds (Shelly packs food for Brad's trip), elephants? (flinging Tooley) References